Love and so Much More
by SimonDgHottie1714
Summary: This is about the Camden Kids: Matta and Sarah and their triplets on their way.....something goes wrong!...Simon and his girlfriend......Ruthie....the Twins....Mary and her bf..and of course Lucy..read and review!
1. The beginning

****

Love and so Much More

Simon is at home sitting on the couch reading _Sports Illustrated_ when the door bell rings. 

He goes and answers the door and it his Deena, his girlfriend from way back. He was happy to see her and asked her to come in.

She comes in and sits on the couch besides Simon. She says to him, "I need to ask u something."

Simon replies, "Ok, what is it?"

Deena replies, "Well, this is kind of hard for me to say-"

"Its ok just tell me"

"Well, I wanted to know….if…….umm……u would like to get back together again. I have been thinking about you a lot lately and realized that it was a big mistake to leave you. I have been thinking about all of the good times we spent together and how much you cared for me."

Simon just sits there in shock for a while not knowing what to say.

"It's ok. You don't have to say anything now. You can think about it and get back to me. But please, get back to me."

Simon just shakes his head still in shock and Deena just lets herself out.

Just after Deena leaves, Matt comes walking in with his 2 year old son, Joshua. He sees Simon there just sitting and staring. So he brings Joshua upstairs to go see his mother, Matt's wife, Sarah. He comes back downstairs and sits down next to Simon.

"What's wrong?"

Simon replies, "Deena just asked me to get back together with her but I don't know if I should or not."

"Well, if you still think you have feelings for her, then go for it. But if you don't have any at all, then just forget about it. Do u still have feelings for her?"

Simon replied, "I still have some feelings for her. I did miss her and I did think about her. So I think that I will go for it and see how it works out. Thanks Matt, for your help."

"No problem, bro. That's what big brothers are for."

Then Matt and Simon get up and they give each other a hug.

The next day, Simon goes up to his room to call Deena.

"Hi Deena its me Simon"

"Oh! Hey Simon. What's up?"

"Nothing much. I just wanted to call you to come over. I made my decision."

"Great! I'll be right over."

"Ok, great!"

A few minutes later there is a knock on the door. It is Deena.

"Hey Deena. Come in."

"Ok"

They both walk over to the couch and sit down.

Simon says, "I've made my decision."

Deena replies, "Ok. What is your answer."

"I've decided to give the relationship another chance. To start off where we left off."

"Great! I am so happy!"

"I just hope this time, we will stay together."

"Oh don't worry. I won't let anything or anybody get between us."

Then Simon walks Deena to the door.

Simon asks her, "How 'bout we go to the movies this Friday night at 8 o'clock?"

"Sure. That would be great."

"See you then!"

That night, Mary comes home after going out with her friends to the movies. While she was at the movies, she saw her old boyfriend Robbie. He was with his 2 brothers. 

After the movie got out, Robbie came over to Mary and said,

"Wow! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?"

"I'm great! And you?"

Mary felt kind of weird talking to Robbie because after she broke up with him, she knew she made a big mistake. She thought that maybe this was the right time to apologize and ask him for another chance.

"I'm great!"

"Robbie, I have something to tell you but it is a little hard for me to say."

Robbie replied, "Take your time. I have all night if you want."

"Well I just want to tell you that after breaking up with you, I realized I did the wrong thing. I am always thinking about you wondering why I ever broke up with you. I just wanted to ask you, could you give me another chance?"

Robbie just stood there for a minute to go over in his mind, what Mary just said.

Robbie replied, "Oh my God! I feel the same way. I have been thinking about you ever since we broke up and have wondered why you ever broke up with me. Of coarse I'll give you another chance!!"

"Really?"

"Yes!"

Just then, Robbie leaned in, and gave her a kiss.

After the kiss, they both smiled at each other, and at the same time they said, "Call me!"

So that night Mary comes home and rushes upstairs to her room to call Robbie. Just as she picks up the phone to call, the phone rings. It's Robbie

"Hi Robbie."

"Hi Mary. What's up"

"Everything! And you?"

"Everything as well!"

"I am so glad I got back together with you Robbie. I've missed you so much and I thought of you every single day wondering why I had broken up with you."

"It's ok Mary. We are back together now. Let's put the past behind us and start from scratch. How bout a movie this Friday night at 8 o'clock."

Mary replies, "That will be great! See you then. Or I hope before!"

"Me too!"

The next morning, the phone rings. Simon picks up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Simon its Jordan"

"Umm…..hello"

"Is Lucy home?"

"Umm…..yea but she is still sleeping like the rest of the family!"

Jordan replies, "Oh! I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?"

"Let me think about this one……….YES! I'm never up before 9 o'clock and its only 7:30!"

"Well can u tell Lucy when both of you guys get up that I called and for her to call me back?"

"Yeah, sure, whatever"

"Ok"

"Yeah Yeah……..Bye!"

Then Simon slams the phone down and goes back to sleep.

When Simon wakes up _again_ that morning, Lucy is already up.

Simon gets grouchy when he wakes up before 9.

"Oh Lucy your old _boyfriend_ Jordan woke me up this morning!"

"Jordan, Why did he call?"

"How should I know! He just said for you to call him back."

"Jeez someone's in a bad mood this morning……….wait he told me to call him back?"

"Yeah Yeah……….im gonna be grouchy this morning until Deena calls so leave me alone!"

Around 11:30, the phone rings, and Simon answers it. It is Deena.

"Hey Deena! I've been waiting for you to call!"

"I know. My mom was on the phone all morning. I'm sorry."

"It's ok."

"So what are you up to this morning?"

Simon replies, "Well Lucy's old boyfriend, Jordan woke me up this morning at 7:30 so I was a grouch all this morning."

Deena chuckles

"I'm sorry. Are you better now?"

"Yes, now that you called."

"Well that's good. Do you want to go take a walk in the park around 1:30?"

Simon replies, "Sure I'll see you then."

"Bye!"

"Bye!"

Simon hangs up the phone and freshens up to go see Deena. He wants to look his best.

A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door. Mary answers it. It is Jordan. Mary was kind of surprised but called Lucy downstairs anyway. 

"Hi Lucy!"

"Hi Jordan. I heard you woke up my brother Simon this morning."

"Yeah. I'm so sorry about that. I didn't know he would get mad."

Lucy laughs

"Yeah. It's ok. It's happened before. So what did u call for anyway?"

"Well I wanted to know what you are doing this Friday night."

Lucy replies, "Well I'm not sure yet. Why?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to go to the movies with me."

"Wait a minute. Are trying to ask me out?"

"No. Not at all. I just figured you might want to do something."

"Well will this just be "two friends" seeing a movie?"

"Completely and nothing else."

"Well, ok. I'm not doing anything anyways. What time are we going?"

Jordan replies, "I'll pick you up at 7:30. The movie is at 8 o'clock."

"Ok. I'll see you then!"

At 1:30, the doorbell rings again. Simon answers the door figuring it is Deena and it is.

"Hey Deena!"

"Hey Simon, are you ready to go?"

"Yup. I sure am."

So they leave the house and they walk to the park. When they get there, they sit down on the park bench that they always used to sit on when they were going together before.

"So what made you bring us here?"

"Well I figured this was always our favorite spot to come to when we were going together."

Simon replies, "It sure was!"

Simon smiles at Deena and she smiles back. 

"I'm so glad we are back together again. I really missed you Simon and I knew it was a mistake to break up with you."

"I've missed you too! I have just never showed it. I thought about you every night while lying in my bed trying to fall asleep at night."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Well, let's just put the past behind us now, and start from scratch."

"That sounds like a great idea!" 

While sitting in the park, on the bench, Simon reaches for Deena's hand. He smiles at her and she smiles back.

"I'm just so happy we are back together. I missed you so much but just ever told anyone."

Deena replies, "I know me too."

Just then, Simon leans forward and Deena leans forward, and they kiss. After they kiss, they just smile at each other, and then kiss again.

Deena says to Simon, "Oh how I've missed that since we've been apart."

"I know. Me too!"

A few minutes later, they hear a scream at the other end of the park. Simon and Deena jump up and run over to the other side. When they get there, they see Ruthie lying on the ground unconscious. It looked to them, that she had fallen from the tree. 

Simon rushes over to her and check to see if she is still breathing. She is. 

"Go call 911!" Simon tells Deena.

So Deena rushes over to the corner market to ask to call 911. 

About 10 minutes later, an ambulence and fire truck come.

Simon is all upset, and starts to cry.

"Come on Ruthie! I don't want to loose you.!"

Deena comes over and hugs Simon and tells him everything will be all right. 

A few minutes later, Deena tells Simon that she is going to go to the store to call his parents. So she does.

Then when she gets back she sees the ambulence pull out with Ruthie in the back and she sees Simon kneeling on the ground crying.

"Simon everything's going to be ok. Don't worry."

"I know! I know! But I don't know what I will do if I loose her!"

Simon just goes on crying in Deena's arms.

About 15 minutes later, Matt comes by in his truck and sees Simon crying. He gets out of his truck and runs over to Simon. He realizes he is with Deena.

"What happened Simon? Why are your crying?"

Simon was crying so hard he couldn't speak.

So Deena replies, "We were sitting on our favorite bench, when we heard a scream. We came running over and we saw a girl lying down on the ground not moving. It was your sister, Ruthie. We think that she fell off of that tree."

"What? Are you serious? Is she ok? Do my parents know?"

"Yes I am serious. I don't know if she is ok. If you want to know if she is breathing, yes she was. Yes, your parents do know. They are on their way over here now."

"Well I'll call them and tell them that I will take you guys to the hospital."

"Alright"

When Matt, Simon, and Deena get to the hospital, they see the whole family sitting in the waiting room. Simon runs over to them.

"Is Ruthie ok? Is she alive?"

Eric replies, "She is breathing but we don't know how badly she is hurt."

"I don't know what else I could have done. I mean if we were only over a little farther we could have seen her before she fell. All I did was hear her scream, and before we got over there it was to late!"

Annie says, "Simon, its not your fault. You didn't even know she was there."

"I know. But I just wish I knew she was"

A few hours later, the doctor comes out and walks over to the Camden family. Simon is the first to get up. 

"Is my sister ok? Is she alive? Is she hurt?"

The doctor replies, "Yes your sister is alive and yes she is hurt. She broke her leg, broke her arm and sprained 5 ribs and her back. She won't be able to walk for about 3 weeks. She is still unconscious but will be alright."

"I'm happy she is alive. She is hurt that badly though."

"Yes. Do you know what happened?"

"Well, it looked like she was climbing a tree in the park and fell."

"Oh ok. She will be fine in a couple months."

"Thank God! Can we go see her."

"In about and hour."

"Ok. I'll be the first to go."

About an hour later, the doctor came back out.

"Ok you can go in now, but only 2 people at a time."

Annie says, "I think Simon and Deena should go because they were the ones who saved her life."

Eric replies, "I agree."

So Simon and Deena walk to Ruthie's room. 

When they got there, they saw her just lying there on the bed looking so helpless and not moving. 

Simon ran over to the bed and sat next to her. He picked up her hand and held it for a while.

"Thank God your alright Ruthie. I don't know what I would do without you. But you have to wake up soon so you can come back home. I'll take good care of you. Don't worry."

Then Deena went over to the other side of the bed and started to pat Ruthie's head.

"I'm glad your alright. Your brother loves you so much and didn't want to loose you."

Then Simon got up and walked over next to Deena and sat down in the chair.

"Come sit on my lap, Deena."

"Ok."

"I am so glad we were there when she fell. I mean if we weren't there, she could have been lying there for hours and could have died."

Deena replies, "I know I know. Let's just be glad that we were there and saved your sister's life."

Then they got up and walked back to the waiting room so that the other Camden's could get their chance to see Ruthie. 

After all the other Camden's went in to see Ruthie, they left. Matt took Simon and Deena back to the house because he had to stop at the store.

Simon and Deena went up to Simon's room to talk.

"I can't wait until Ruthie comes back home. I miss her already."

"I know I know. Just try not to think about it."

"I'll try"

"So what are you doing later tonight."

"Nothing."

"Do you want to do something?"

Simon replies, "Sure how bout we go out to dinner than you can come back to my room."

Deena says, "Ok" 

About 15 minutes later, the rest of the family gets home. Mary goes upstairs to see if Simon is alright.

"How are doing?"

"I'm doing ok. Me and Deena are going out to dinner and then we are going to come back here to talk. She said I should get my mind off of Ruthie for a while, so I figured this might help."

"She is right and it will. And don't worry. Ruthie is going to be ok."

"I know that now and I am glad that she will be!"

"Well have fun tonight on your very first date."

Simon laughs and says, "I will."

Later that night, Simon gets ready for his date with Deena. He is still upset about Ruthie, but is hoping this date with Deena will help. A few minutes later, there is a knock at the door. Lucy goes and answers the door. When she opens it, she finds out that it is Deena.

"Hi Deena. It's nice to see you."

"It's nice to see you again too, Lucy. Is Simon already?"

"I don't know. Let me check. SIMON ARE YOU ALREADY??"

Deena laughs and replies, "I think that will get his attention."

Simon answers, "ALMOST. TELL DEENA THAT I WILL BE DOWN IN A FEW MINUTES!"

"OK!"

Lucy smiles and replies, "He will be down in a few minutes."

Deena laughs and says, "You Camden's sure have weird way of communicating."

"What can I say. It's a family thing."

Deena just shakes her head and walks to sit down on the couch.

About 10 minutes later, Simon comes downstairs with a dozen red roses in his hand. He sneaks over to Deena with the roses behind his back

"Hey Deena."

"Hi Simon! Are you already?"

"Yeah, but first you get these."

Just then Simon takes the roses from behind his back.

"Oh Simon! They are beautiful but you didn't have to."

"I wanted to."

Deena replies, "Thank-you so much."

Then she kisses Simon on cheek.

Simon replies, "We better go."

He walks out of the door smiling while holding Deena's hand. 

When they got to the restaurant, he told the greeter the name and he took them to their table. The restaurant was beautiful. There were many pictures all around on every wall. There were candles on every table and soft classical music playing. It was the most perfect restaurant.

"Simon this restaurant is beautiful!"

"Well, I picked it because your beautiful to, gorgeous"

Deena just sat there and gave him a little smile.

Before the waiter came, Simon told Deena, "Hey gorgeous, don't order, I'll order for you. I know exactly what to order."

"Simon, you don't have to do that."

"But I want to."

When the waiter came, Simon said, "We will have 2 specials, 2 ceaser salads and bottle of your finest wine."

"Simon! Your spending way too much money, that's over 70 dollars for 2 dinners!"

"I know. But this is a special night. This is our first date since we have been back together."

"I know. But I didn't expect this."

"Well, I wanted it to be real special."

Deena just gave Simon a smile and then took a drink of her water.

After dinner, Simon asked Deena, "Are you up for dessert?"

"I don't think so. I'm completely stuffed from dinner."

"Ok. I'll just get the check then."

After Simon paid the check, he got up, pulled out Deena's chair, and walked out of the resteraunt, hand in hand. 

When they pulled up to the driveway, Simon helped Deena out of the car and they walked to the front door. When they got home, they realized that everyone else went out to dinner, so they had the house to themselves. They decided to just go up to Simon's room.

"Simon, that dinner was great. But I didn't expect you to spend all that money."

Simon replied, "But I wanted to."

Just then, Deena leaned in and gave Simon a kiss. After the kiss, Simon smiled and retaliated and kissed her back. Then he moved his way to her neck and so on. They spent the whole night together. Eventually, they both fell asleep, lying next to each other.

Simon woke up around 1 o'clock in the morning and looked at the time. Then he looked next to him and he saw Deena there.

"Deena! Wake up! It's one o'clock in morning! We fell asleep! You have to leave or my parents will flip out!"

"Oh my God Simon! I am so sorry. I hadn't realized I dozed off."

Simon replied, "It's ok I didn't either. But you have to leave now. I'm sorry to rush you out like this but I will call you in the morning. I promise."

"Simon, I completely understand. Bye!"

She gave Simon a kiss and sneaked downstairs hoping that no one would hear her. She got out of the house without anyone hearing her and she walked to her house. But she realized she had to get into her house without her own parents hearing her! She took the key from underneath the door mat and opened the door quietly. She closed the door as quietly as she could and walked up the stairs on her tiptoes so she wouldn't make any noise. When she got upstairs, she saw her parents sleeping so she tiptoed to her room and shut the door. She made it.

The next morning, Simon woke up as happy as can be. He put some clothes on and walked downstairs to have breakfast. Mary and Lucy had already been up and made breakfast for the family.

"Goooooooood morning sisters. It is a gorgeous morning today isn't it?"

Mary replies, "Umm…….Yea Simon. It is."  
"Of course it is."

Then Simon took his breakfast up to his room.

Lucy said to Mary, "His date must have went really well last night."

"You think. He never acts like that. I think more happened than we think."

"You mean-"

"Yup"

"Oh my God!"

"Don't worry Lucy. It will happen to you to, _eventually_."

Lucy just stared at Mary with an evil look in her eye. Then Mary just walked way eating a piece of toast.

A few minutes later, the phone rang and Mary, Lucy, Simon, and Matt all answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi Matt?"

They all hung up the phone except for Matt.

"Matt are you there?"

Matt replied, "Yes I'm here. Hi honey, what's going on?"

"Well, I just got back from the doctors, and they said that we are going to have another baby!"

"Honey that's great!"

"There is just one more thing though."

Matt is nervous and responds, "What?"

"We are going to have twins!"

Matt is relieved and also happy and responds, "Honey that's fabulous! Do you what they are going to be yet?"

Sarah replies, "No because I wanted to go with you to find that out."

"Ok. So when do you want to go?"

"How 'bout today at 12:30?"

"That sounds great. I can't wait. Bye honey!"

"Bye sweetheart!"

While upstairs in their bedroom, Annie hears a scream. She runs down the hallway and looks in every room. She finally stops at the twins room and she sees Simon there kneeling next to David. 

"Simon what happened?"

"I don't know! I went to go check on the twins and there I see David lying on the floor! I'm sorry mom I don't know what happened. All I saw was-"

Annie replied, "Simon it's ok. It wasn't your fault you just need to go call your father at the church and tell him that it is an emergency and to come home right away."

Simon scared, once again, tells his mom, "Ok"

"And Simon, it's not your fault."

"I know mom." 

About 5 minutes later, Eric gets home and rushes upstairs. He looks in every room, until he reaches the twins. He sees Simon and Annie kneeling next to one of the twins. Then he realizes it is David.

"What happened?"

Simon still upset responds, "I don't know. I was walking upstairs to check on the twins and then I see David lying there on the floor and I didn't know what to do, so I just screamed and then mom came in."

"Calm down Simon. It's not your fault."

"I know! Mom has already told me that 3 times but why is it that yesterday Ruthie got hurt and now David and I was the first one to see it. Am I cursed or something?"

Annie replies, "Simon your not cursed. How could you say it is a curse? You were there at the right place at the right time to save your brother and sister. Your basically a hero to them."

Simon just sat there and thought about what his mother just said.

"Really?"

Eric replies, "Yea. If you didn't come upstairs to check on the twins or if you weren't there when your sister fell from the tree, you wouldn't know how long they could have been there without anyone knowing. You're a hero to them."

That made Simon feel a lot better.

"I guess your right."

Annie replies, "Sorry to break a father and son moment, BUT DAVID IS LYING ON THE FLOOR BREATHING BUT NOT CONCIOUS !"

Just then Simon says, "I'll go call 911."

"And I'll go tell the others."

Ten minutes later, the ambulence comes and picks up David and put him in the ambulence. Annie goes with him. Matt takes Simon with him to go pick up Deena and Eric takes the rest of the family.

When they get there, Annie is already in the waiting room waiting for the doctor to come out. They all decided to go see Ruthie as well, to tell her what happened to David.

Annie replies, "I think that Simon should go in and tell Ruthie"

Matt replies, "I agree"

"Can I bring Deena in too?"

Annie says, "Sure"

So Simon and Deena walk to Ruthie's room. When they get there, they see that she is awake and smiling.

"Simon what are you doing here. O brother! You brought the babe with you."

Deena just laughs

"Ruthie? Be nice."

"Ok Ok. So what happened to me anyways?"

"Me and Deena were at the park when we heard you scream. You fell from the tree that you were climbing and you were unconscious."

"Oh yea. I remember climbing the tree."

Simon replies, "Thank god we were there, you could have been there for hours."

Ruthie just smiles at Simon and he gives her a hug.

"Ruthie there is something that me and Deena came here to tell you."

"What?"

Simon starts to cry and Ruthie knows that something is wrong. So Deena gives Simon a hug and lets him cry on her shoulder.

"What? What happened? Why is Simon crying?"

Deena replies, "Well about a half an hour ago, before we came here, your little brother David was lying on the floor. Simon was coming upstairs to check on the twins when he saw David so he just let out a scream. We think that he hit his head on the bed."

Deena then sees a tear come down Ruthie's cheek.

"Is he ok? I mean is alive? Is he hurt?"

"Ruthie, your brother is going to be ok. Yes he is alive and breathing and yes, I'm sorry to say, that he might be hurt, but he won't die."

Ruthie still crying says, "How do u know that for sure? I mean he could!"

"He's not going to die. Just pray for him."

Then Ruthie tries to get out of her bed to kneel on the floor to pray.

Simon looks up his eyes red and watery

"Ruthie! Don't get up! You can't walk for 3 weeks! If you get up you'll fall."

"Calm down Simon! I'm not gonna fall."

"But Ruthie-"

Just then Ruthie falls to the floor and can't get up.

Simon rushes over to her.

"Ruthie! Why didn't you listen to me! Deena! She's unconscious again! Go get help!"

Then Deena runs out of the room calling for help.

While reading a magazine, Matt hears a girl calling for help. Then he see's a girl come into view. He realizes that it us Deena. Matt jumps up and runs over to her. The rest of the Camden's just look at Matt.

"Deena! What's wrong?"

Matt could notice a tear in her eye.

"Your sister tried to get out of bed to pray because I told her to pray and Simon was crying on my shoulder and he saw Ruthie out of the corner of his eye and told her to stop and she didn't listen and she fell and Simon ran over to her and when he got there, he noticed she was unconscious again! This is all my fault! I told her to pray, but I didn't mean-"

Matt replies, "Deena! Calm down! It's not your fault!"

Then Deena runs into Matt and he hugs her and tells her everything is going to be all right while she cries on his shoulder. Then Matt pulls her away and says, "Deena where's Simon?"

Still crying, she says, "He's in the room with Ruthie."

"Deena you tell my parents and tell them to wait here while I get help and go see Simon. Then go to the room with Ruthie."

"Ok"

So Deena goes tells the rest of the family and Matt goes to get help and see Simon. 

Matt runs up and down the hallways until he finally finds a doctor.

"Excuse me! My sister fell out of her bed. She tried to walk but she can't and now she is unconscious on the floor. My brother is there with her."

"Ok! Calm down. What room is she in?"

Matt replies, "She is in room 114 but hurry!"

"Ok I'm going to get the doctor for her room."

"Hurry!"

"Calm down, son!"

"How can I calm down! My sister is lying on the floor unconscious!"

"If you just let me get the doctor, we can help her!"

"Ok ok!"

As the doctor goes get help, Matt rushes to Ruthie's room to go see her. When he gets there, he sees Simon kneeling next to her saying, "Ruthie I told you not to get up! Why didn't you listen to me!"

Just then, Matt says, "Simon?"

Simon turns around and wipes his eyes and says, "What?"

"Are you ok?"

"Does it look like I'm ok? My sister is lying on the floor unconscious for a second time and my younger brother is in another room getting tested on. Do you think I'm ok? I was the first to see Ruthie fall _twice_ and the first to see my brother lying on the floor unconscious next to his bed. Now do you think I'm ok?"

"Simon! Take it easy buddy?"

"Take it easy! Take it easy! How can I take it easy! Both my brother and sister hurt and you expect me to take it easy. I'm sorry but I can't take it easy. I'm having a real tough time with this as it is and your in here telling me to take it easy. Well I can't!!"

And Simon barges out of the room with tears running down his face.

"Simon! Come back!"

But he was already gone! No where to be seen. 

Just after Simon left, the doctor came in and Matt was there.

"What happened?"

"My sister fell out of the bed trying to get up to kneel down and pray but I wasn't here my brother was and he just ran somewhere and I have to find him!"

"Go ahead. I'll tell your family the update."

"Thanx so much!"

"Don't mention it"

Then Matt left trying to go find Simon 

Matt runs up and down the halls looking for him everywhere, but he can't find him. While running, he sees Deena along the way.

Deena says to Matt, "Why are you running?"

Matt replies, "I went in to the room to go see Simon and I said something that didn't sit well with him and he yelled and ran away crying!"

"Do you have any idea where he could be?"

"Not a clue. I wouldn't be running around the hospital like a maniac if I did."

"I'll help you look for him. You go that way I'll go this way."

So Matt and Deena run around the hospital trying to find Simon and make sure that he is all right.

About 15 minutes later, Matt runs by a room, and sees Simon sitting on the bed. 

"Simon! I have been looking all over for you!!"

Simon looks up. It seemed like he had crying the whole time. 

Simon responds to Matt, "I ran away to get away from you not just leave me alone!"

Matt replies, "I can't leave you alone!"

"Well I want you to! Just leave!"

"No! I'm not leaving until you talk to me!"

"I don't want to talk. To anyone!"

Simon gets up off the bed, bumps Matt in the shoulder and runs out of the room. Matt tries to see which way he went but he ran to fast and couldn't see. He just sits on the bed Simon got off of, and thinks about Simon. He is wondering if he's ok or if he is hurt or even worse. 

Deena comes running by the room and sees Matt sitting on the bed. 

"Did you find Simon?"

Matt replies, "Yes, but he ran away from me again."

"Why did he run away?"

"For some reason he didn't want to talk to me."

"Which way did he go?"

Matt points and says, "He went that way about 10 minutes ago. You might be able to catch him.

"Thanks."

Then Deena runs down the hallway still trying to find Simon. 

After running down the hall, Deena sees Simon sitting in a wheel chair in one of the bed rooms.

"Simon!"

"Oh hey Deena."

"Why did you run away from Matt twice!"

Simon replies, "First of all, when I was in the room lying with Ruthie on the fall, he said some things that he shouldn't of said at that time. And its just the way he said them. He made me angry. It's just that the whole thing with Ruthie and the twins and how I was the first to see them ahs been really bothering me."

"Simon, It's not your fault that these accidents happened. That's wh they are called accidents. And your brother was just trying to make you feel better."

"Well he didn't and I really don't want to talk to him right now."

Deena replies, "Ok that's fine. I just want him to know that you are ok and to let your family know that you are ok."

"Well you tell Matt because I don't want to see him and I'll go tell my family."

"Ok."

Simon and Deena leave to let everyone know that he is alright.

Simon let his family know he was alright and Deena let Matt know that Simon was alright and that Simon didn't want to see him right now.

"I can see why." says Matt

"Matt don't worry about it. He will talk to you."

"I know. But at least he's ok. Come on. Let's go back to the family."

Deena replies, "Ok."

So Matt and Deena walk out of the room and down the hall to go sit with the rest of the family. 

When they got back to the family, Sara got up and ran over to Matt.

"Honey, do you want to go find out what the baby is?"

Matt replies, "Sure that would be great."

Matt and Sara walk down the hall and go to the Delivery and Baby Room section to find out where to go. 

When they got to place they had to be, the doctor sent Matt and Sara to a room and for Sara to put on the hospital robe and lie down on the bed.

"Matt, I'm so nervous!"

"Sara, you don't need to be. As long as the babies are healthy, I don't care whether they are boys or girls."

Sara just smiled and gave Matt and kiss knowing that everything would be alright and that Matt was there for her.

A few minutes later, Dr. Shirly came back in the room.

"Are you two ready?"

Matt replies, "Yes. I think we are"

"We are."

"Ok. Let's go."

The doctor rubs some lotion on Sara's stomach and get's ready. She rubs it along while looking at the screen.

"Well I have another surprise for you two."

Sara replies, "What is it?"

"You are going to have triplets instead of twins! Looks like one was hiding there when you first came."

Matt replies, "Your kidding?"

"No! It's true!"

Matt lets out a bug smile and says, "This is great!"

Sara says, "So your not joking?"

The doctor replies, "No! It's true."

"Oh my God. I can't believe it. I have three babies inside of here. So what are they?"

"Well, it looks like there are 2 girls and 1 boy."

Matt replies, "That's great! Now we will have 2 boys and 2 girls!"

"I know! This is so great! Let's start picking out names!:

Matt just laughs.

"Ok Sara. I want to see you back here in 2 weeks to check on the babies again. You two can leave now."

"Matt this is so great. I can't wait until they are born and to pick out names!"

"Sara, take this one step at a time and calm down."

"I know, but I'm just so excited."

Matt helps Sara up at helps her put her clothes back on.

They walk down the hall to go tell the rest of the family the big news.

"Mom! Dad! Guess what!"

Annie replies, "What?!"

"Your gonna have 2 granddaughters and one grandson!"

Eric says, "Really?"

"Yea!"

"That's great!" 

Mary is walking down the hall to get a soda. On her way back, she see's Robbie.

"Robbie!"

"Mary?"

"Yea it's me!"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's a long story."

"Well, I've got time. How bout we go to the coffee shop down the street and you can tell me."

"That sounds great! Just let me go tell my parents."

"Are you sure they will let you go?"

"Oh! Don't worry. If they don't, I'll just sneak my way out."

Robbie laughs and Mary walks down the hall to go ask her parents.

Mary arrives at the waiting room and sees her dad standing up. She goes over to him.

"Dad, can I go get a coffee and maybe something to eat with Robbie. I'll put my cell phone on so if anything happens he will drive me right back."

Eric replies, "Go ask your mother"

"Dad! Can't you just tell me!"

"Just go ask your mother."

Mary groans and walks over to Annie.

"Mom! Can I go get a coffee and maybe something to eat with Robbie. If anything comes up I'll have my cell phone on and call me right away. Robbie will drive me right over."

Annie replies, "Ah…………Ok…..but be back in hour and half if someone doesn't call."

"Thanx mom so much! I'll be back at 5:00 at the absolute latest or before if you call. Bye mom!"

"Bye honey"

When Mary and Robbie get to the coffee shop, they find a table and sit down. 

Robbie asks Mary, "So, What will it be?"

"Umm…….a small coffee cream and sugar on the side with a corn muffin."

"MMMMM………sounds good. I'll have the same except without the sugar."

Mary just lets out a little laugh.

About 10 minutes later, their food comes and Mary had been talking about what happened.

"Mary, that's awful! I feel so bad."

"I know and Simon is all upset."

"Why is he so upset?"

Mary replies, "Because he was the first one there when Ruthie fell and when he saw David lying on he floor and he thinks he cursed and he's been upset all day. He hasn't been wanting to talk to Matt because he said something, I don't know what, that got Simon upset."

"That's awful! He's not cursed. If anything, it is a blessing. He's lucky he saw them then or they could have been there for hours without any one knowing! What if I talked to him, would it help?"

"You could try. But I don't know if he will talk to you. The only person he has been talking to is Deena."

"Well when we get back, I'll try."

Mary just smiles and eats her muffin.

About 5 minutes later, they finish their muffin and talk some more. They start talking about themselves and their previous relationship.

Robbie says to Mary, "I might kiss you."

Mary in a soft voice says, "Ok"

Just then Robbie leans in, and Mary leans in and they have a passionate kiss.

Mary replies, "I've missed that!"

"Me too!"

"I think this is a beginning of a good relationship."

Robbie replies, "It sure is."


	2. The Makeup

Back at the hospital, Simon is in the cafeteria drinking coffee when Matt comes in.

"Simon, feel like talking to me now?"

"Matt, I'm sorry I acted the way I did. I didn't really mean it. I was just upset."

"Hey bud, don't worry about it. I understand."

"You do? Even after I yelled at you?"

"Yea. I probably would have acted the same way." replied Matt

"This whole thing is just really getting to me. Its to much in so little time."

"Tell me about it. I don't know what I would have done if I was you."

"You probably would have went psycho or something like you always do." replied Simon

"Very funny, Simon. Now lets go back upstairs."

Matt and Simon walk up the stairs and into the waiting room to go sit with the rest with the Camdens. 


	3. Something Goes Wrong

When they get upstairs, there is a crowd of people around a person laying on the floor. Matt rushes over and squeezes in between people. When he gets in the middle, he realizes the person is Sarah.

"Oh my God!" Matt exclaims

"Matt-"

Eric calls from behind the crowd. He then goes up towards Matt. 

"Matt-" Erica says again

"What!"

"Matt, comes on. There gonna take Sarah to a room as fast as they can and we'll follow her."

Four doctors come with a stretcher and lift Sarah up and wheel her to a room. Matt and Eric follow behind. They take Sarah off of the stretcher and lay her on a bed with doctors surrounding the bed. Matt pushes through and grabs Sarah's hand. 

"Sarah, I'm sorry I wasn't here! I don't know if you can hear me but I'm sorry. I should have been here."

"Matt, its ok. She's gonna be ok" says Eric

"How do you know that dad! We don't know that for sure. Something could be wrong with her or one of the babies! I'm gonna stay here."

"I'm sorry Matt but you can't" says doctor Matthews

"What do you mean I can't!"

"You can't. We are going to run some tests to find out whats wrong and you can't be here while we do these tests."

"Will you come out and tell me right away?"

"Of course."

Eric takes Matt out to the waiting room and gets him a glass of water.

************************************************************

That's chapter 3! I can't think of anything that can happen to Sarah! Give me some ideas!


End file.
